


Temporary Company

by BlaiddGwyn (dragonLeighs)



Series: Agender Jaskier Fics [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Character, Agender!Jaskier, Gen, Minor Injuries, Misgendering, Non-binary character, They/Them Pronouns for Jaskier, but only because Geralt doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonLeighs/pseuds/BlaiddGwyn
Summary: Excerpt“If you insist on following me, I should at least know your name,” the witcher said after watching the bard strumming Filavandrel’s lute for some time.The bard looked stunned for a moment, not used to being talked to by the witcher. As soon as the surprised expression appeared, it was replaced by a small smile. He straightened slightly from where he had been bent over the lute before speaking. “I am the bard Jaskier, master of the seven liberal arts,” he said, trying his best to bow while seated on a fallen log.“Jaskier, as in buttercup? Unusual name for a man.”“Good thing I’m not a man then."OrJaskier is non-binary and Geralt is worried when they keep getting hurt because of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Agender Jaskier Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820881
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Temporary Company

**Author's Note:**

> Non-binary Jaskier fic based on the prompt given to me by hooman-amongst-humans on tumblr. There's a little bit of misgendering but it's only because Geralt assumes Jaskier is male before being told otherwise.
> 
> This is definitely a blend of the tv series and the third game so if they seem a little ooc then it's probably because I blended them a little too much, particularly Geralt.

The sun was setting and the witcher was on the lookout for a suitable place to camp. He longed to spot a stream to wash away the blood crusted onto his face, a reminder of the incident earlier with the elves, but he couldn’t hear the tell-tale trickle of water. To make matters worse, the damned bard who had decided to follow him hadn’t shut up all day, interrupting himself to occasionally play his new elven lute.

Eventually Geralt managed to pick up the sound of running water and came across a small stream. He dismounted Roach and led her to the water, taking the saddlebags from her as she drank before quickly washing away the grime from his face with a handful of water. He set up his camp with practiced efficiency, having his bedroll laid out next to a small cooking fire.

The bard thankfully seemed to have his own bedroll and supplies and was setting himself up. Geralt picked up the dagger he used for hunting and wordlessly disappeared into the surrounding trees. It wasn’t long before he returned with two rabbits. He quickly butchered them before skewering them and setting them to roast over the fire.

He didn’t know why he felt the need to get two. Normally one was enough for him, but he had come across the second one by chance and the bard’s supplies seemed low. He had noticed how he shoved the bread thrown at him into his trousers back at the tavern in Posada, as though it was the only meal he would be getting in a while.

“If you insist on following me, I should at least know your name,” the witcher said after watching the bard strumming Filavandrel’s lute for some time.

The bard looked stunned for a moment, not used to being talked to by the witcher. As soon as the surprised expression appeared, it was replaced by a small smile. He straightened slightly from where he had been bent over the lute before speaking. “I am the bard Jaskier, master of the seven liberal arts,” he said, trying his best to bow while seated on a fallen log.

“Jaskier, as in buttercup? Unusual name for a man.”

“Good thing I’m not a man then."

Geralt couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. The bard was obviously human, he would have been able to tell instantly if he wasn’t.  
“What do you mean?” he said eventually, not getting anywhere with this sudden mystery on his own.

“Well, I’m not a man in the same way as I’m not a woman. I’m human though, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jaskier continued to play a gentle melody on the lute, filling the silence. Geralt found he actually didn’t mind it that much.

“I’m still not following. I’ve met a fair number of people who felt like they were born in the wrong body but how can you be… nothing?”

Jaskier put the lute aside, giving the witcher the bard’s full attention. “I just am. I can’t explain it to you other than I have the same certainty I am nothing as you are that you are a witcher. Oh, and don’t call me “he” if you can help it, I’d rather you said “they”.”

Geralt only hummed at that, turning over the rabbits to make sure they cooked evenly. He may not understand but he could at least respect the bard’s request. He knew after all how it felt to be treated as something to be feared and mocked just because they were different.

-o0o-

The days passed them by on the road in a rather dull fashion until they ended up in another backwater town in the middle of nowhere. They had spoken to each other very little on their journey, Jaskier trying to get Geralt to tell them stories of his past contracts and Geralt ignoring them for the most part. He wasn’t used to traveling with anyone, let alone someone who just. Kept. Talking.

The town they arrived in had a contract for a nest of endregas. Jaskier insisted on following him on the hunt despite Geralt warning them to stay behind. “How will I be able to compose a song about your great deeds if I never get to witness them?” they had complained. Geralt had reluctantly agreed they could tag along as long as they stayed out of the way.

Geralt had left Roach by a tree, not tying her up in case an endrega came for her, allowing her to run away. He instructed Jaskier to wait with her, leaving the mare in charge. He didn’t have to go far before coming across the nest. Thankfully, there weren’t many endregas, a few warriors amongst them but their numbers mainly made up of workers. He made relatively quick work of them until he heard Jaskier shouting his name.

He turned to see the bard running from another endrega warrior which had escaped the witcher’s attention in the earlier fight. The warrior struck out with its forelegs, catching Jaskier on their arm. The bard stumbled but kept running toward Geralt who was readying himself to fight the endrega.

The fight itself didn’t take long, Geralt receiving a few minor cuts but swiftly defeating the monster. When no more workers or warriors came out of the ground, he dropped a bomb in the nest to destroy any remaining eggs before leading Jaskier away.

"Did it sting you?" he asked. When the bard only shook their head he lead them on to head back to where he'd left his mare.

Roach had bolted when the endrega had appeared, but it didn’t take long to find her, eyes wide and tossing her head nervously. Geralt calmed her enough to retrieve his medical supplies from her saddlebag, pulling out a discoloured but clean cloth to use as a bandage.

He beckoned Jaskier over and wrapped it tightly around their arm to try and slow the bleeding. “You’ll need to see a healer about that, but you’ll live.” He left Jaskier with Roach once more while he went to cut off the nearest monster’s head as proof so he could more easily receive his payment.

Once they arrived back at the village Geralt went to the alderman while Jaskier sought out the local healer. Once The witcher had convinced the man to pay him what he was owed after practically throwing the oozing head at him he made his way to the healer to find Jaskier, feeling guilty for the harm they had suffered yet again.

It wasn’t the bard’s fault they got hurt. They had stayed by Roach as they had been instructed to do but Geralt had failed to make sure the place he’d left them was far enough away to be safe. He soon came upon the healer's house. He stepped inside and found the healer, an older woman, applying some kind of salve over the stitched wound on Jaskier's arm.

“You’re lucky this didn’t go any deeper. He could’ve easily lost his arm,” she said to him once she noticed his presence.

“They,” he corrected, not really thinking about it as he took out few coins to pay her.

“I’m sorry?”

“ _They_ could’ve lost _their_ arm.” He sent a pointed look at Jaskier, hoping they would get the message that travelling with a witcher was no place for a bard.

She didn’t say anything after that, simply taking her payment and ushering them out of her home. He couldn’t help but notice the grin that seemed to be plastered on the bard’s face. “What’re you smiling about?”

“You. No one’s ever corrected someone on my behalf before.”

Geralt wasn’t expecting the strange mix of emotions that followed. Had Jaskier never told anyone else about how they felt, hiding who they were? Or had they told someone only to have that trust betrayed? Either way, Geralt couldn’t help but feel a little sad on their behalf as well as a little pleased that the bard trusted him despite barely knowing him.

Even though Geralt may very well be the first person to accept Jaskier for who they were, he knew the bard wouldn’t want to keep travelling with him after this. A life on the Path was dangerous. Twice now Jaskier had been injured because they followed him.

“So,” Jaskier turned slightly to face him, “where to next?”

 _Well_ , Geralt thought to himself, _I’m glad they’re not going just yet_. He was only slightly surprised at how the thought came unbidden to his mind but found it difficult to disagree. He should probably be worried at how attached he’d become over the past few days but it surely wouldn’t last. He may as well enjoy their company while he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I might continue short fics for non-binary Jaskier as I really enjoy writing a character who reflects me better than the canon characters, so if anyone has any suggestions of what they'd like to read, please feel free to drop by my ask box on [tumblr](https://blaidd-gwyn.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
